Dan
Dan is the anti-heroic protagonist of the animated series Dan Vs.. A short-tempered man with a mission to get revenge on anyone and anything he deems has wronged him. 'Appearance' Dan has black hair, green eyes, a goatee, slight stubble, and round but sharp teeth. His everyday outfit consists of blue jeans, black shoes, and a black T-shirt that says 'JERK' in white letters. 'Personality' Dan is a very short-tempered man, who can and will become enraged with nearly anything that...well anything really. He's very paranoid and usually assumes everyone is "out to get him", although he is suprisingly often right in his outlandish assumptions. He can also be very sensitive, in both the negative and positive sense of the word, though the latter is only seen rarely. Even with his rash behavior, Dan does have a sense of morality and will occassionally do the right thing. Such as saving all the animals in the shelter before blowing it up. Or getting Chris to the hospital when he's been poisoned. And let's not forget his undying adoration to his raggamuffin kitten Mr. Mumbles. He even charmed two girls into liking him back, though both these relationships were short lived. Dan is also Lactose intolerant, and he consequently likes his burgers plain. He is a serious fan of Shakespeare, his teddy bear is even named Brutus. He also seems have have quite an appreciation for grammar and the English language in general, often correcting people's utterances. Chris Pearson, one of the producers and the inspiration for the character Chris, described Dan as "Calvin [from the comic Calvin and Hobbes] as a grownup, if his life had gone horribly wrong somewhere." 'Family' Not much is known about Dan's relatives, other than the fact that he had a grandmother who has been mentioned several times by Dan. He spoke on the phone with her in Dan vs. the Dentist, but she has apparently died since then, as he claims to have stolen her deviled eggs recipe on her death bed. Dan's parents are divorced. 'Biography' Not much is known about Dan's early life, but his childhood was apparently so horrible, that even therapists run off screaming when hearing about it. In Dan Vs. Baseball, he reveals that he didn't learn to tie his shoe until he was 12. His parents seemed to have been rather neglectful of his welfare; once a dentist even tricked them into giving Dan a root canal before he even had his permanent teeth. As a result of their negligence, Dan claims to have been raised by TV (although he doesn't seem to feel bad about it, even claiming he turned out "super-duper" as a result). Dan has also mentioned that his parents got divorced when he was very young and he hasn't seen his father since. 'The List' Occasionally, something will rile Dan up while he's in the middle of exacting revenge on another party. This results in Dan whipping out a steno pad and writing down the offending object on his list of things to get revenge on later. (The list includes: Babies who cry at the park, babies in general, generals, dull pencils, pencils that are too sharp, Banana Slugs, Costa Rica, Neurotoxins, Alpaca Wool, Being forced to express his feelings, and Arizona.) In Animal Shelter Dan adds Burger Phile after accidentally drinking Chris' milkshake there. Later in the season, a whole episode revolves around Dan's vendetta against the fast food restaurant. In Dan vs. The Telemarketer, Dan even adds Elise to the list when she makes him angry and almost punches him. However, Dan erases her after he sees her ruthlessly beat up Chris' old boss, Mr. Zimmerman. 'Gallery' ' ' 'Trivia' *In "Elise's Parents" Dan tells Elise that he has no dental records. A possible nod to "The Dentist" in which he stole his own records to prove that his dentist was a supervillain. *In the episode Dan Vs. Dan, it is shown that Dan is 5' 6" (1.68 m) in height, weighs 105 lbs (47 kg), and was born on 31 October (Halloween) 1975 (making him 36 years old, as of the second season). *He also owns a foosball table, but he claims he is an "air hockey man". *He is fully aware Mr. Mumbles is female, yet continues to call her "Mister." *Dan has another friend, besides Chris, named Ted. He has yet to make an appearance. He's on Dan's list, so it is likely Dan now hates Ted like he does many other things. Because of this theroy, many fans suggest him being a villian. *Dan is considered an anti-hero due to the fact he does questionable things but is not a bad person, and the series's protagonist at that. *In "Ye Olde Shakespeare Dinner Theatre", Dan is shown to have an extensive knowledge of and a large appreciation for the works of William Shakespeare, to the point that he swears a vendetta against the eponimous dinner theatre for "soiling the works of the Immortal Bard". *Dan appears to be a fan of The Ramones, since he has a poster of the band's logo hanging in his apartment. *Many of his revenge lists are kept in storage units located in the Sherman Oaks district. *Apparently Dan would destroy the planet to get his revenge, as revealed in Anger Management when he almost caused World War III, just to get revenge on a squirrel (for reasons unknown) and the squirrels family. *Dan is wanted by the INTERPOL, as stated by Elise during episode The High School Reunion. *During episode "The High School Reunion" it's revealed that Dan was incredibly popular in high school, since his classmates loved his revenge hijinks but he was never aware of it. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Protagonists